legends of cryodill
by Jonathan Drakel
Summary: based on the game oblivion. as a married couple escape the clutches of oblivion they head to chorral to gather equipment and turn out to be the only two, along with a little help, to end the oblivion invasion.
1. Escaping the Imperial City

Chapter 01

It's December 24 and Justin lay in his bed as Savannah walked into the room.

"Savannah what's wrong? Is everything ok," Justin asked as he sat up in his bed.

"Sorry to wake you but I just can't sleep. I had that dream again," she said.

"Honey its okay there's nothing to worry about it will ever happen oblivion and Tamriel are protected by magical barriers between them and the emperor has to die for them to break."

"You're right but you always think positive but that's what I love about you and that will never change," Savannah said as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Justin. Justin is an Imperial legion soldier that met Savannah five years ago while he was in Valenwood. She was a bartender and she was being beat on and the Bosmers she was serving were treating her like a trophy. Even though they were drunk Justin couldn't tolerate them treating her like that so he stood up walked over to the bar and grabbed the shoulder of the middle Bosmer. The Bosmer then turned around to see Justin's metal gauntlet slam into his face. The other three stood up and surrounded Justin and the one against the bar stood up and looked him over.

"Are you sure you want to do that you lousy Bosmer. Or do you want my boot in your face," Justin said as he kicked the Bosmer circling him, "or do you all want to die."

Everybody except the girl chuckled and began charging at him. Justin saw that one was holding a sword lunging straight toward him and caught the wrist and twisted his arm causing him to drop the sword to the hardwood flooring. Another was running toward him with a mace and attacked over-handed. Justin side-stepped and kicked the Bosmer in the back of the knee sending him face first towards the floor screaming in pain. The third Bosmer was unarmed and dared to try and hit Justin. It was difficult for Justin to even land a solid blow to the Bosmers limbs no matter how small he was. That's when Justin thought of an Idea that might actually work, he then dropped to the floor and shoulder hopped and nailed the Bosmer in his chin sending him flying though the air and on to a table. The first one then stood up and grasped the hilt to his sword swinging it at Justin's unarmored sides. Justin reacted faster than the Bosmer could comprehend and punched him in the gut leaving him breath-less heaving his body to the hardwood floor.

"Sorry about that it's not in my nature to fight this many people at once but they pissed me off and I got tired of them treating you like trash," Justin said as he put the Bosmers against a wall by the door.

"Its fine I was getting tired of them anyway and they haven't left the tavern in three days," she said as she gave him a slight giggle and looked at the Bosmer against the wall.

"So what's your name my fair maiden," Justin asked as he looked at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Savannah Nicole Smith," she replied as her attention shifted to him.

"Savannah, what a beautiful name," Justin said as he stood up and asked if she would like to get out of the tavern and move to Cyrodill.

Five years after that, Savannah has lived with him and has recently began having the dream that the demonic world of oblivion taking over Cyrodill.

"Savannah wake up you dozed off and I'm going to work," Justin said as he brushed her long brown hair to her shoulders.

"Whose room am I in," she said as she began to sit up in the bed.

"Mine, you passed out when I was talking to you so I let you sleep with me," he said as he put his Metal boots and his darkened steel armor and began to walk out the door, "I love you see you this afternoon. I'll be back in time for lunch. Don't worry honey."

With that said he walked out the door and walked to the imperial city elven gardens district. Savannah stood in the room for a few more minutes before she walked out and toward the imperial city hoping to get more food for tonight's dinner with Justin. As she walked down the street she came across a lost dagger that she realized. It was Justin's daedric dagger that he used when he was disarmed. But why it was here then the sounds of screams and a gigantic machine climbed over the walls and blasted a group of people next to her. The next think she new Justin grabbed her by the mouth and lead her in to the sewers below the imperial city. The sludge they walked through grossed savannah out and she threw up making it worse on her.

"Savannah climb on my back I'll carry you out of here and we'll inform the other counts that the oblivion invasion has begun. Sorry I didn't believe the dreams that you've had," Justin said as he lifted her onto his back and began walking again. A few minutes down the sewer they heard voices and they didn't sound friendly.

"Go down this way anyone that you meet kill them take no prisoners," one voice said as the others replied in a sir yes sir.

"Savannah, go to the left here and hide I'll be right behind you and this time I'm going to believe you," Justin said as he opened a metal door and lifted her up to the concrete walk way, "hurry go."

Savannah quickly got into the door and helped Justin up onto the platform moments before the pursuers came into view. _Daedra what are they doing down here,_ Justin thought as he hide in the shadows just as they pasted.

"Ok we need to be careful Savannah," Justin said as he turned to see an unwanted scene. Savannah was being held above the ground with metal gauntlets holding her neck. The Daedra saw that Justin would be considered a threat and threw savannah into the stone wall. Justin then readied his customized enchanted silver long sword and stood to fight the creature that stood before him. The Daedra swung first in a side arm attack and Justin parried with his daedric dagger from his boot. Savannah watched as her husband fought against the most feared creature in oblivion and was winning by only a dagger's blade. Justin lunged toward the beast and blocked the long sword with his dagger using the silver sword to slice into the daedra's stomach doubling him over and curling in to a ball.

Savannah stood up in amazement that her husband the man she knew for five years could take down a Daedra single handedly and not be wounded at all.

"Honey did you just kill that thing by yourself," she said as her voice quivered.

"Yes but remind me to get you to help me I was beginning to get tired," Justin said as he panted heavily trying to calm his nerves. Savannah walked behind him as her burgundy dress slid across the stone flooring. Justin always checked the passage both was with an arrow at the ready just in case of another Daedra waited for them. Finally they came to the end of the sewers and it turned out two Daedra stood guard making sure no one was to get out. _More Daedra but this time there's two of them, _Justin thought as he readied his bow and notched an arrow to the string. He then raised the bow half an inch and loosed the arrow sending it into the daedra's throat and notched another arrow in the same second did the same thing and loosed the arrow in to the last Daedra guard. Both dropped to the floor in a single motion and a single thud let Justin know that he hit his marks without missing. He chuckled and quivered his bow and drew his long sword making sure that there were not more waiting for him around the corner. Savannah was only holding the dagger she got before Justin brought her into the sewers and was holding it with her right hand and turned the corner and turned out stabbing a Daedra in his throat and killing him instantly leaving him on the floor gushing blood all across the floor._ It's a good thing we're in the sewers I don't have to clean this mess up, _she thought as she cleaned the dagger on one of his cloth sleeves.

"Savannah it's clear let's get to Chorral come on," Justin said as he held out one of his hands to hold her hand on the way out, "it's like the way we met I'm fighting you're watching, Huh?"

"Yes Justin that's right but I have to tell you this dagger I found looks just like yours but I found it before we had to escape," savannah said as she held out the daedric dagger to show him.

"Yeah it does," he said as he looked at his to examine the daggers that's when he noticed something about hers, "savannah is yours glowing blue?"

"Yeah it is I never noticed that," she said as she took a closer look at the mysterious weapon in her hand, "and the blade feels very cold but it was red earlier."

"Huh, that's weird it just changed colors," Justin said as he looked at the yellow dagger in her hand, "What were the colors for moods according to spells."

"Yellow for calm, Red for mad, Blue for scared, Green for happy, Silver for nervous, and Purple for hasty, why," she said as she looked up at the stone ceiling thinking of the mood colors.

"I think it's a mood dagger and according to the color its element will vary according to the wielder's mood," Justin said as he looked at it, "but it can't pick one for you though. That's what I hate about you, you're never in one single mood you're in many moods and I can't keep up with that."

"My parents told me that if I can hide my mood I'll be able to be mistress of the Starbright Clan," she said as she sheathed the dagger into the scabbard on her hip.

"Well I guess it's time we paid your family a visit," Justin said as he gave her a hug and they walked out the door to the realm of Cyrodill.


	2. The Starbright Manor

Chapter 2

"Lord Starbright I humbly apologize for the unannounced interruption into your home but I'm Justin Tyler Blackheart. I would hope that you will let your daughter and her husband stay here till we leave for Chorral milord," Justin said as he used his skill in speech craft to persuade Lord Starbright to let them in.

"My dear boy just call me father, you are part of this family anyway and I would humbly allow the husband of my daughter into my house," he said as he motioned them inside out of the rain, "please make yourselves at home, and my dear child I have to speak with you. You have to meet your younger brother Prince Darkheart."

Prince Darkheart was twenty-five years old and he was growing up to be the future ruler of the Starbright clan. As she walked in he stood up to greet his guest like a gentlemen and his hazel eyes sparkled like sapphires as she blushed and gratefully bow in respect. He then turned to Lord Starbright to see what her name was.

"Prince this is Savannah Danielle Blackheart, she is your older sister that married the knight Justin Tyler Blackheart," he said as the prince's attention turn back to her.

"So prince what is your favorite gem stone," Savannah asked as she pulled out an opal stone from her pocket in her dress.

"Madam Blackheart my favorite gemstone is the ruby of Argonia and can only be found in the land of the Black Marsh," he said in a monotone voice.

"Really, why is it your favorite," she replied with another question.

"Have you ever seen the Ruby of Argonia, or the Diamond of Oblivion," he replied with a question equal in tone.

"Why yes I've seen the Diamond of Oblivion, that's Justin's favorite gem stone, but I've only read about the Ruby of Argonia. They say its color changes to the mood of the holder and know me it wouldn't stay one color for a single second," she said as she looked at the opal in her hand, "do you know what this gem is?"

"I'm guessing the Opal of Balmora. Correct," he said as he looked over the opal stone in her hand.

"Why yes it is prince. Father he is extremely well educated in the gem stones but what about magic and alchemy," Savannah said as she looked at Lord Starbright.

Justin was in the basement while Savannah was meeting her family. He wanted to take a tour of the Starbright mansion before they left in the morning to Chorral. He was surprised to see that the basement was full of training equipment and dummies for blade practice along with a machine the swings around for training block.

"You find what you we're looking for Master Blackheart," someone said as Justin quickly jumped around and saw Prince Darkheart behind him.

"I'm thought you we're talking to Savannah up stairs," Justin said as he looked back at the room.

"I was but she began to talk to father. She talks highly of you and she says that you defeated a Daedra single handedly," the prince said as he looked at Justin's armor, "you must be a knight am I correct?"

"Yes but I'm the only imperial knight left and I'm not going to stop until I end this oblivion invasion," Justin said as his armor shifted as he turned to look at Prince Darkheart.

"I'm curious about your talent with a blade and a shield. Would you mind to show me a few tips that the Imperial knights are taught," the prince asked as he held out a sword by its scabbard.

"Sure I will," Justin said as he took the handle and quickly swung the sword over handed to see how fast Prince Darkheart could react. To his surprise he could react quick enough to stop his attack with the scabbard of his own blade and his sword, "reacting and being on top of your game is the number one rule of any knight but it is also a weakness. Do you know why that is?"

"Reacting quickly makes you look weak and doesn't let you study your opponent's skills and weaknesses, but it also help you stay alive and not get hurt," Prince Darkheart said as he countered the next strike from Justin's blade.

"That's right and this is also another reason to stay on top of your guard," he said as he dropped to the floor and kicked Prince Darkheart's feet out from under him.

"That is also your weakness that you just gave away to me master Blackheart," as he shoulder hooped to his feet and elbowed Justin in the jaw, "you don't go for the face like most people do to delay their opponent, but instead you go for the feet to give you the advantage over the enemy, but I have a trick to show you about that that may happen as you fight various creatures and people."

As Prince Darkheart spun around behind Justin and forced him two feet forward and held his blade out just as Justin turned around to see a blade at the tip of his chin. Justin quickly realized the situation and dropped to the floor slid under Prince Darkheart and lifted himself to his feet and wrapped his arm around his neck and lifted him off the ground and forced him against a wall in front of them. Justin then realized that the prince had his feet against the wall and ran up and flipped behind him and held his blade up to his throat. Justin admitted to defeat and dropped his blade. As Prince Darkheart lowered his blade Justin quickly grabbed his wrist and spun his arm around to get the grip on the handle and slid the sword out of the prince's hand.

"And this is another reason you don't lower your weapon to an enemy," Justin said as he held the sword to Prince Darkheart's throat.

"What's going on here," savannah said as she saw Justin pinning her brother against a wall with a blade to his neck.

"Sis he was simply showing me a few moves that he learned while he was an Imperial knight," the prince said as he patted my shoulder telling me to lower the sword.

"He's telling the truth he found me down here and he handed me a sword and asked me if I could show him how the Imperial knights use a sword in a fight," Justin said as he sheathed the sword into its scabbard.

"It's about midnight we should get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow. Good night Taylor," she said as she turned around swinging her night gown in a ring and walked out the door.

"Prince Darkheart if you wish to join us in our journey you can come with us to Chorral in the morning and I'll teach you a few moves with a sword," Justin said as he shook hands with Taylor Darkheart.

"Thanks for the offer I will think about it over the night and respond to you in the morning," he replied as he turned and began to practice on the dummy holding a sword.


	3. The Daedric Assassins

Chapter 3

Savannah was awake by the time it was one thirty in the morning and was awoken by the sound of heavy boots walking down the hall toward her room. She noticed that the shadow stood at her door and didn't move for a minute before her door opened and a Daedra walked in holding his blade at the ready. What it didn't expect was Justin to sneak up behind it and be killed in an assassin like manor. Savannah's heart was pounding in fear as Prince Darkheart walked in to the room to see a Daedra lie on the floor with its throat slit.

"How did it get in to the house and where is the guard," Lord Starbright said as he walked in to the room and saw Justin cleaning his blade on the Daedra's cloth shirt.

"I was awake by the time I heard a scream then the sound of heavy boots passed my door and I slowly got up and went to see who it was. Luckily I've dealt with Daedra before this and I studied their armor for points that can be punctured to kill the beasts," Justin said as he sheathed his sword.

"A Daedra killed my best guard and snuck into my estate and tried to kill my daughter. What kind of problem have you gotten yourselves into," Lord Starbright said as he held out a nimble finger.

"We got out of the Imperial City after an oblivion gate opened and Daedra poured into the city killing everyone who tried to run away. Since my life was as a street orphan I constantly relied on the sewers as my only route of escape and I also relied on the spell on night eye to navigate my way through. When oblivion attacked the Imperial City since I've used it as a way of transportation I was able to tell if something was not right or wasn't there before. When Savannah and I got out we made our way here and were going to go to Chorral to see my older brother Inglor Everheart," Justin said as he looked at Lord Starbright in the door way, "I swear I didn't think that the Daedra would come after us."

"Father at least he saved us from a Daedric assassin am I not correct," Savannah said as she stood up and walked up to Justin wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Savannah you're correct as usual but you also were the assassin's target," Lord Starbright said as he gave a small sigh.

"First let's get to Chorral I'm pretty sure if there is one there is no doubt more," Prince Darkheart said as he grabbed a sword from a closet in the hallway and lifted it out of the scabbard. When Justin turned to give savannah one of his swords he saw that she was already wielding the dagger she got off of one of the assassins from earlier.

As Justin turned around he saw a daedric figure standing behind Lord Starbright.

"Lord Starbright look out," Justin said as he saw that the daedric figure had a slight smirk on its face.

"Savannah I'm sorry," he said as the Daedra forced its sword into Lord Starbright's chest.

Taylor was already in action as he began to fight the assassin. Savannah was holding her father as he began to bleed to death on the floor.

"Krista hurry up get in here we need you," Taylor said as a young Imperial woman walked in wearing a mages robe. As she saw what the problem was she hurried into the room and began reciting restoration spells.

"He is severely injured and I don't think I can heal his wounds. But I'll try the best I can," Krista said as she held her hands out and asked Taylor to go get the bandages from her room. As he hurried to the room you could hear the sound of objects moving and a bottle of wine shatter on the floor and him rushing into the room hold an arm full of bandages and bottles of potions.

"Here you go please don't give up father," Taylor said as he handed Krista the bandages and potions.

"Thank you Master Darkheart," Krista said as she wrapped Lord Starbright's wounds. As Justin stood up Savannah kept on crying and Taylor went with Justin to leave the girls by themselves.

"So do you think that my father will live to see the light of tomorrow," Taylor asked as he turned toward Justin.

"I'm not sure I've never meet him I married his daughter when I thought I was ready to, but I never went to see Lord Starbright even after I married her on the coast line of Gernifel years ago," Justin said as he leaned against the wall with his hand on the hilt of his daedric sword, "but who was that girl that is in there with savannah?"

"She is Krista Danielle Hensley. She joined the house as a mage, a healer, and my future wife," Taylor said as he looked at me, "why do you ask?"

"I know her I was in school with her a few years ago when I was in the Arcane University," Justin said as he lit a small blue flame in the palm of his hand, "she taught me how to change the colors of flame to match my mood. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes I can but it depends from whom," Taylor asked as he looked at Justin.

"Savannah. When I was in the Arcane University I dated Krista before I was signed into the Imperial Knights Faction and shipped to Valenwood to hold a fort from getting over run by the Valenwood Army. I was going to marry her but I met Savannah at the market in Gernifel and I asked her if she need someone to help her carry her thing back to her house and would like to go get something to eat. She gladly accepted the offer and we began dating for a year. Then I proposed to her and she said yes, when we got married on the coast of Gernifel we headed to the mountain city of Helsin and had our honey moon there. After that we moved to the Imperial city and live there ever since," Justin said as he hung his head in shame in just giving his darkest secret to someone he barely knew and finally meeting the one woman that he loved years ago.

"HELP," the girls yelled as Justin and Taylor burst thought the door to see a Daedra holding Savannah in the air by her throat.

"Savannah use the dagger," Justin said with a cruel hatred in his voice.


End file.
